happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 8: Nothing But the Truth
Happy Tree. Friends Battle Episode 8: Nothing But the Truth (Note: Sorry that this episode is a bit Lazy, Episode 9 will be better than this) Lifty: I'm so glad I'm safe, Pop sure gave a hand there Flaky: What did he do? Lifty: He gave me his immunity card, says he didn't deserve it, so, that was that Flaky: How clever!! �� Petunia: Hey Giggles, I'm worried about the elimination today, one of us is going home Giggles: Yeah, but I should be the safe one because, you know, I'm much cuter Petunia: EXCUSE ME!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF CUTE!!! WHY I OTTA...!! S.E.W: Giggles and Petunia, come on over, it's elimination time Giggles: Ugghh!!! S.E.W: We got 14 votes, WAY less than last time, but like I say, "We will deal with it." Anyways, TV display the likes Petunia: 5 Giggles: 2 S.E.W: Petunia wins the prize for a 3rd time Petunia: That's because I'm so FABULOUS �� Giggles: �� PETUNIA?! S.E.W: Now, for the dislikes, but first, I will tell the reasons why both of you should go or not go according to last episodes comments From Petunia dislikers: She is a total neat freak, and she is too Obsessive Compulsive Petunia: Well I may be a neat freak, but I'm a well needed one From Giggles dislikers: Giggles is a w---e, who dates most of the HTF characters Giggles: I may be dating people like Russell, Flippy, and Cuddles, Cuddles is my man �� S.E.W: TV, display the votes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Petunia: 2 Giggles: 5 Giggles: Nooooooooo, This is impossible, I thought I was well liked S.E.W: Well, either way, GOODBYE GIGGLES (Giggles gets Flung) Cuddles: Noooo, Giggles, she was my best frie-e-end �� Toothy: Don't worry, Giggles may want you go on to win it for the both of you Cuddles: Thanks, Toothy, your a good friend too S.E.W: It's Challenge time, your challenge is a game of Truth or Dare Cuddles: But that's for girls S.E.W: Not this game, the rules are simple, you ask someone a question, or dare someone to do a hard task, ANY TASK, The Teams will have an equal amount of players so that means that 1 person from Team Sneaky and 2 from Team Science to sit out, and those people are......... The Mole, Russell, and Toothy Now that they are sitting out, Team Icebox, ask a member of either team Sneaky or Science a truth or dare (10 seconds Later) Petunia: I dare Lifty to kiss Flaky in the closet for 2 WHOLE, MINUTES Lifty and Flaky: WHAT!! S.E.W: You'll have to, it's the rules Lifty: Fine �� (2 minutes later) Lifty: (Exits closet) I did it!! S.E.W: That's 1 point for team Sneaky, Now Team Sneaky, it's your turn Lifty: I dare Petunia to go to a muddy pond, and BATHE IN IT!! Petunia: What?! But my fur will be ruined Lifty: That's the beauty of it (4 minutes later) Petunia: (Emerges from Pond) Filthy......Slimy......Aaaaaahhhhh!!! (Runs off) S.E.W: No point for Team Ice Box, Team Science, it's your turn Russell: I dare Pop, to let Cub walk on his own for 5 minutes Pop: But...But that's child abuse, HE COULD DIE!! Russell: �� Pop: FINE! (Puts Cub Down) Cub: Da Da Da (Gurgles) (5 minutes later) S.E.W: 1 point for Team Icebox Pop: Glad that's over S.E.W: Since Team science hasn't gone, then I ask them a truth: Cuddles wears bunny slippers because his feet are like a humans, but yellow. Cuddles: ��...........................YES, YES ITS THE TR-U-U-UTH!!! S.E.W: 1 point for Team Science Cuddles: How embarrassing �� S.E.W: Now for the final round, I'll ask the truths or dares this time, The scores are 2 points for Dares, and 1 point for truth. First Question for Team Sneaky....Would you like a truth or a dare? Lifty: A Truth Please S.E.W: Ok, Lifty, how did you get an immunity card, did someone give it to you Lifty:...................Uhhhhhh S.E.W: 10 seconds left Splendid: Come on Lifty, or I'll cut you in half with my lasers (I don't really mean it though) Truffles: Pop gave it to him (Everyone Gasps) Petunia: THIS EXPLAINS A LOT, HOW COULD YOU (BEEP) DO THIS POP, I GIVE YOU MY (BEEP) IMMUNITY CARD, AND YOU (BEEP) GIVE TO ANOTHER (BEEP) TEAM MEMBER (BEEP) YOU!!! Pop: Yikes, for a neat freak, you sure cuss a storm S.E.W: Well, either way, that's 1 point for team Sneaky = 2 points Total Now it's Team Icebox's Turn, would you like a truth or a dare? T.I.B: We would like a Dare S.E.W: Ok, I dare Pop to go on a dinner date with Petunia Pop: Shoot, I didn't expect it to go this way (55 minutes Later) Pop: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, ITS DONE!!! S.E.W: That's it, that's 2 points for Team Icebox, let's add up the scores Team Icebox: 3 Team Sneaky: 2 Team Science: 2 Toothy: Wait, who's up for elimination, There is a tie S.E.W: No one is, because I have a surprise for you all . . . . . . AN ELIMINATED CONTESTANT WILL REJOIN ON TEAM ICEBOX!! (Everyone Gasps) S.E.W: So everyone, vote 2 of these eliminated contestants to rejoin, but only 1 will rejoin....you can vote for...... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Handy: Come on guys, just because I'm armless doesn't mean I can't be good at challenges. Flippy: (Flipqy: You better vote for me or I'll kill you) Flippy: Actually I won't, but vote for me Lumpy: ..............Wait are we recording? Mime: Please vote for me, I'm too AWSOME to be eliminated Disco Bear: Vote for me if you want someone classy Cro-Marmot: (Silence) Shifty: Immunity Cards are totally unfair, I know I'm Lifty's brother, but still vote for me Sniffles: Please Vote me, if not then you will have a 12.3425796% chance of regretting it later on Giggles: Uhh, Vote for me, I'm cute Petunia: (Slaps Giggles) NO!! Voting Ends: 12/29 Truffles: Lifty, can you keep a secret Lifty: Sure, what's up Truffles: Remember when I said that I called the producers Truffles: I actually lied about it, all I wanted was to join the game, without anyone knowing S.E.W: I suspected that Truffles: WHAT?! YOU HEARD THE WHOLE THING?! S.E.W: Yes, I kinda knew you were lying, I just needed more proof to prove myself it's true and because you lied Truffles, you will be Disqualified from the game, and you cannot come back, EVER!! SO GOODBYE TRUFFLES: ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!!! (gets Flung) Category:Blog posts